Card (DoC)
A card is a unit of the library in Might & Magic: Duel of Champions. There are 6 types of cards: hero, creature, spell, fortune, building and event cards. By rarity, there are common, uncommon, rare, unique and heroic cards. If the hero obtained a card through a premium pack, there is a chance to obtain a premium card - the card is like its normal variant in stats and effects, only that it has a yellow glow to it. At the bottom right corner is an icon, symbolizing in which expansion pack the card debuted in. Hero The hero is the leader of the library. Their faction determines those creatures of the same faction can be added to the library. This excludes neutral creatures, which can also be added to the library. To play any sort of card, the hero has to pay an amount of resources, which replenish each turn. The resource count starts at 1 during the beginning of the fight, and is increased by 1 each turn. A hero card has Might, Magic and Destiny values; only the cards can be played if they meet the requirements of the hero's Might, Magic and Destiny levels. Once per turn, the hero can either raise those levels, draw a card for 1 resource cost or play a unique ability. Most heroes start with 1 Might, 1 Magic and 1 Destiny level. These are symbolized as a grey glove, as a blue flask and as a purple flag, respectively, on the left part of the card. In addition, the hero usually starts with 20 Health. Should the Health fall to 0 or less, the hero loses the duel. The hero's magic schools determine what kind of spells they can cast; all other spells of magic school cannot be added to the library. This rule does not apply to magical creatures, who can have different magic schools. All heroes, except the campaign-exclusive ones, have the highest rarity, the Heroic rarity. No other type of card than Hero card has this rarity. Creature , an example of a creature card.]] The hero can place creatures on one of eight slots of the field. Most creatures have a Might requirement that the hero has to fulfill in order to be deployed to the field. Creatures have Attack, Retaliation and Health values. Attack determines how much damage a creature can inflict on the enemy freely, while Retaliation determines how much damage the creature can inflict if it is attacked by an enemy creature. If the creature's Health falls to 0 or lower, they are immediately sent to the graveyard. The creatures fall into three categories: melee, shooter and flyer. Melee creatures can be deployed only in the front, while the shooter ones only in the back column. Flyer creatures and creatures that are both melee and shooter can be deployed on either column. In addition, certain ones can also be magic melee, shooter or flyer creatures. There is also the subcategories of their species, which influences the creature which other cards' effects can affect it. The creature cannot attack in the turn it is deployed. In addition, the creature can be moved to a free spot in the column (and row for the flyer creatures), but it may not attack, either. Spell , an example of a spell card.]] The hero can play spells, which, along with fortune cards, can enchant creatures, deal damage or amplify other card effects. Most spells need the hero to have a Magic level to be played. The hero can only play spells that have a corresponding magic school. Notably, most spell cards are ongoing; they have a continuous effect that wears off after some time. Fortune , an example of a fortune card.]] The hero can play fortunes, which, along with spell cards, can enchant creatures, deal damage or amplify other card effects. Fortune cards normally require of the hero to have a Destiny level. Like creatures, the hero can only use fortune cards of their own faction or are neutral faction. Most fortune spells are instant; after their use, they are sent to the graveyard. Building The hero can deploy buildings on the field. Like creatures and fortunes, unless the building is of neutral faction, the hero can deploy only the buildings of the factions. Once deployed, the building cannot be moved nor replaced. Most buildings support creatures and give certain benefits to them. Event Month of the Emerald Song normal card.png|Month of the Emerald Song event card. Month of the Emerald Song premium card.jpg|A card with the yellow glow - an example of a premium event card. Unlike other types of cards, event cards have no level requirements, and heroes from any faction can use any event cards. However, the hero can pay the cost to activate event cards, usually by discarding cards or paying resources. Otherwise, the event card has a passive effect that affects both heroes. In addition, the hero needs to have exactly eight cards in their library. At the start of the battle, the hero's and their enemy's event cards are shuffled into a separate deck. Each turn, the top card is placed on a second spot, as two event cards can be used each turn. Category:Duel of Champions